


Petunia's Gift

by DarkCorgi



Series: Don't Rock the Cradle [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Parody, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-16
Updated: 2006-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10051055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCorgi/pseuds/DarkCorgi
Summary: When Severus and Harry visit Dudley and his family on Boxing Day they discover that fate just loves Petunia. Takes place after the events of Christmas Presents and Celebrating A New Life in my Don't Rock the Cradle story arc.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm just playing because she's too slow.  
Advertisement: Part of the SAC-2005 at: http://www.kardasi.com/Advent/2005/SAC-2005.htm  
Note: This story is a sequel in my 'Don't Rock The Cradle' universe. It takes place after last year's SAC story 'Christmas Presents' and Dusk 'til Dawn's Wave 8 story 'Celebrating New Life'. IMO you don't need to read those to understand this one, but if I'm wrong you can find all my stories at: http://www.hpfandom.net/eff/viewuser.php?uid=25  
Beta: As always the fantastic Magdelena!

 

The portkey dropped them in the sheltered corner of the park they brought Xavier to every couple of weeks so he could play with his friend Michael. According to the directions Severus held in his hand, they had about a five minute walk to the Dursley residence. Xavier looked a little green after the portkey trip, but Severus was sure that their son’s discomfort was more due to the fact that Albus had stuffed his son full of candy before they left. 

Severus eyed Harry carefully, making sure that Harry wasn't suffering any detrimental effects from using the portkey. He wouldn't let Harry use a portkey during his first pregnancy, but since Harry's cousin wasn't hooked up to the floo network they had no choice. Portkeys were known for causing miscarriages and Severus wasn't going to take any chances with Harry's health.

 

"Are you all right?" Severus asked when Harry opened his eyes.

 

"Yes. I just hate using portkeys. Let's collect Xavier before he makes it to the sand box." Harry slowly moved towards their wayward son.

 

"Xavier, we don't have to play. Hurry along if you want to see Michael." Severus called out into the snowy playground.

 

Xavier came running up to them and grabbed Harry's free hand. Harry's other hand carried spare clothes for Xavier in case of an accident - Severus hated potty training - sippy cups and that all important 'Learning Desk' Filius charmed to work without batteries and within the confines of Hogwarts. Once Xavier was firmly anchored to them, they made their way to the Dursley residence. The first block they walked through looked like someone used a replicating charm, and Severus wondered how the Muggles were able to find their own residences when every house looked the same. Harry called areas like this 'housing developments' or 'planned communities'. Whatever they were called, Severus hated them for their lack of character.

 

The next block was a bit better. While the houses were of the same design, the residents stamped their own personalities on them. They turned onto the street the Dursley house was located on, and though it was a slightly run down neighbourhood, the houses were well kept and reminded Severus of some of his classmates’ homes. Severus peered at the numbers of the houses they walked past after consulting the directions Harry's cousin sent. He obviously hadn’t needed to do so, because in the next instant Harry pointed out his cousin waiting on the side walk for them. Next to him stood an elderly woman and from what Severus could tell was talking to Harry's cousin. It didn't take them long to reach where the two were waiting.

 

"Hi, Dudley. Married life is treating you well. You're looking good without all the excess weight," Harry said when they got within conversation distance.

 

"Well Marie had a lot of help from her family. Though Dad's death really gave me a reason to try," Dudley replied shaking Harry's hand with a smile.

 

"Well, let's take care of introductions, shall we?" Harry put a hand on Severus' shoulder before speaking again. "Dudley this is my husband Severus and my son Xavier. Severus, Xavier, this is my cousin Dudley. Xavier, Dudley is Michael's daddy."

 

"It's nice to meet you, Severus. Marie's spoken about you frequently," Dudley said, shaking Severus' hand before squatting down so he was level to Xavier. "Hello, Xavier. Michael's told me so much about you."

 

"Hi, Mr. Dursley," Xavier said shyly, clinging to Harry's coat.

 

"How about you call me Uncle Dudley? I'm related to your daddy," Dudley said, pointing to Harry.

 

"Okay, Uncle Dudley."

 

Dudley straightened and helped the elderly lady that was waiting with him move closer. She looked very familiar and it took Severus several moments before he remembered who she was. She had practically dropped out of sight in the wizarding world when she retired.

 

"Harry, Severus, Xavier, this is Marie's Aunt Matilda." 

 

"It's nice to see you again, Professor Hornback," Severus said with a small smile. At Harry's questioning look he explained. "She was my Arithmancy teacher when I went to Hogwarts."

 

"Stop with that ‘Professor’ nonsense, Severus. Call me Matilda, or 'Tilda as little Michael likes to call me." The elderly witch smiled at them all equally.

 

"Aunt Matilda was the help Marie brought in to make me stick to my diet," Dudley said with a self deprecating smile as he led them to the house.

 

"Well I couldn’t let my favourite niece's husband give himself a heart attack now could I?" The spry old woman replied with a laugh.

 

"I have to warn you, Harry. Mom brought Aunt Marge with her. Marie's going insane since she can't stand Marge."

 

"Great, just what I need." Harry proceeded to tell them about his third year and blowing up his deceased uncle's sister.

 

Dudley held the door open and ushered them into his nicely decorated home. There was a mob of people in there and Severus assumed that the majority of them were Marie's relations. Dudley barely had time to take their coats before Michael came running in and dragging Xavier off to where ever. Dudley introduced them to the crowd and allowed them to make their return introductions at their leisure so as not to overwhelm Harry and Severus. It didn't take long for someone to come over and he found himself in a debate about the Wolfsbane potion with two of Marie's wizard uncles. Harry was off chatting with the younger members, who looked like they were of age to start Hogwarts in the next year or so. 

 

Despite his misgivings, Severus found himself enjoying the visit. Instead of a formal sit-down dinner, Marie opted for a buffet-style one, and allowed her guests to graze as they wished. So far they managed to avoid Dudley's mother and aunt, but Severus knew it was only a matter of time before Harry's presence was discovered by the two women. 

 

Xavier and Michael were playing quietly under the dining room table, and from what Severus could see, they were playing with Xavier's 'Learning Desk'. Occasionally a squeal could be heard from one of the two boys. That was until an agonizing cry issued from his son's throat.

 

"I told you not to touch my grandson's toys, you little freak!" 

 

Severus stormed forward as did Harry the moment they heard their son cry. Severus was pulling his wand to hex Harry's aunt, but Dudley stepped in to reign in his mother.

 

"Mum, give Xavier back his toy now!" Dudley snapped while closing in on his mother.

 

"This is Mikey's toy, Duddykins and I told that horrible little boy not to touch it," Petunia hissed while glaring at Xavier.

 

"No Mother, that's Xavier's toy. I gave it to him for Christmas. The casing is different than Michael's desk," Dudley said while slowly turning red from anger. "Now give it back and sit down."

 

Xavier had already fled to Harry's arms, before Dudley grew frustrated with his mother and yanked the toy out of her hand. When he noticed that Xavier was with Harry, he handed the toy to Severus. Severus decided it would be best to put the toy back in Xavier's diaper bag. Not long after the scene with Petunia, which earned her disapproving glares from Marie's family members, Dudley's Aunt Marge waddled into the sitting room with a foul tempered dog at her heels.

 

"What are you doing here?" the red-faced woman bellowed and her dog growled at everyone. 

 

"I was invited here by Dudley, Marge. Now kindly leave me be," Harry replied calmly and turned his attention to Xavier, who was tugging urgently on Harry's jumper.

 

"Daddy, I gotta go," Xavier said in a slightly panicked voice.

 

"Bathroom's upstairs, last door on the right," Dudley said immediately without being asked.

 

Harry charged up the stairs with Xavier firmly clenched in his arms. Marge looked ready to say something else, but when the dog snapped at Michael and the boy screamed, Marie came charging into the sitting room looking ready to kill. Severus was more than happy to help her do so if she asked.

 

"Aunt Marge, I told you to leave that beast outside. I do not want it in my house, threatening my child," Marie roared and Severus was surprised to hear her shout like that. Normally it was hard to anger her to that point.

 

"He's just playing, dear," Marge replied in a dismissive tone.

 

"No he's not. Now get him out or I'll call the RSPCA to take him away," Marie hissed in warning.

 

Marge mumbled and led her dog outside and Severus suspected that someone had called whoever the RSPCA is about her dog before. Marie glared at the immense woman until she waddled into the back garden with her bulldog. 

 

"How dare you treat your guest like that?" Petunia snarled, advancing on Marie as if she was going to slap her.

 

"I didn't invite her or her dog. You did, so don't blame me for protecting my son from that vicious animal."

 

"Really, Marie, you're overreacting. I would be far more worried about Potter and that little monster he brought with him."

 

"Mother, enough!" Dudley roared, making Harry, who was coming down the stairs with Xavier, jump in panic. Severus was about to protest, but Dudley realized what had happened. "Sorry, Harry. I forgot that Dad spent most of your life yelling at you for every little thing."

 

"He deserved it. He was nothing but a burden on your poor father." Marge returned sans dog and joined in the Harry-bashing much to Severus' annoyance. "He'll be a good for nothing waste of space, like his parents were."

 

"Now see here, you over grown sow. I may not have liked Harry's father, but he wasn't a waste of space nor did he die in a car accident like your idiot brother told you. And Lily was a far sight better looking and intelligent that that horse you call a sister-in-law," Severus shouted, waving a finger under the fat woman's nose. Internally he was stunned that he was defending James Potter. No one would ever believe him if he told them.

 

Harry walked down the last few steps to Severus' side and let Xavier go back to playing with Michael, who had returned to their hide-a-way beneath the dining room table. Harry wrapped an arm around Severus and he felt a burst of affection and gratitude through their bond. If anything it made him feel better about defending the man that terrorized him as a teenager since it was a way to defend Harry too. Unfortunately Harry's affectionate gesture sparked another tirade by the fat woman.

 

"You are a freak! You're an abomination. What kind of barbarian are you?" Marge bellowed like a wounded bull. "Who did you steal that baby from? Well spit it out, boy!" 

 

Marge didn't notice the reaction of Marie's relatives, nor did she see the dozen wands aimed at her. Harry stiffened and anger pulsed down their bond, but Severus wasn't sure who it belonged to. Harry took two deep breaths before speaking. 

 

"She was obliviated when I was thirteen, can you remove it?" Harry whispered so only Severus could hear him, though he gave the fat cow an evil smirk meant to unbalance her.

 

"Legilimens," Severus whispered and wandlessly invaded the Muggle's mind.

 

Severus easily found the altered memory Harry said was there, charmed by a rather shoddily done obliviation spell. It wouldn't take him any effort at all to remove the charm, and the loss wouldn't affect the Muggle at all. He let Harry know with a burst of emotion through their bond that he could do so and threw his will against the block. It dissolved with less effort than he thought and Severus watched as horror dawned on the Muggle's fat face.

 

"I see you now remember what happened to you when you insulted my parents and spouted those lies Vernon fed you. I am a wizard and Xavier is my son as well as Severus'. I carried him for nine months just like my mother did me. Here's my Caesarean scar," Harry snarled in righteous indignation as he pulled his jumper up and his trousers down enough to bare the thin silver scar. "I am a wizard, Marge, and so are a good number of Marie's family. So I suggest you learn to keep your mouth shut."

 

Sometime during Harry's rant Petunia Dursley wandered away, but she returned as Marge sat stiffly in a chair with a pasty white face. Severus didn't get a chance to observe the thin horsy woman more because Dudley gained his attention.

 

"So will you share with us on this fine Boxing Day the story of how the two of you ended up married?" Dudley said with a flair for the dramatic that left Harry slack-jawed in surprise for several minutes.

 

"Only if you reciprocate and tell us how you found someone that would stick around long enough to reform you," Harry demanded with a laugh after recovering his wits.

 

"Deal. Now fess up, Harry!"

 

Before Harry could start their tale, Marie's voice rang out.

 

"Mother, he hasn't had anything for dinner yet. He can't have those sweets now." She swooped down on her mother-in-law and took the candy from the thin woman. Marie had Dudley place the candy on a shelf far out of Michael's reach.

 

"Michelle, he needs building up or he'll be sick all the time," Petunia half gushed and half lectured. The tone made Severus rather nauseous.

 

"You are not going to turn my son into an obese bully like you did Dudley. He cannot have the candy until he eats his dinner."

 

While Marie tackled Petunia, Severus sat Harry in an armchair and prepared him a plate of food. He felt a wave of dizziness through the bond moments before, which galvanized him into action. Michael and Xavier were involved in some game only they knew the rules to and neither seemed ready to eat. Once Harry was settled and eating, Severus began their story while perched on the arm of Harry's chair occasionally stealing a bite of food from his spouse's plate. They each took turns telling the events the led up to their marriage and Xavier's birth. They were ready to demand the tale of Dudley's and Marie's courtship when Xavier toddled up to them.

 

"Daddy, open please?" Xavier handed Harry on of the candy bars Marie confiscated.

 

"Where did you get this?" Harry said, looking Xavier straight in the eye while Severus checked the spells that prevented him from taking things when they said no. They were intact.

 

"Mikey give it to me." 

 

"Mikey gave it to me." Harry corrected quietly and praised Xavier when he repeated it correctly.

 

"Your son's a thief, Potter. He used that freakish magic of his to steal from my grandson!"

 

"No he did not!" Severus snapped. "We put spells on him to prevent him from using his magic to take some we've denied him."

 

"My grandson's a nice normal boy," Petunia screeched, looking to her son for support.

 

Severus felt Harry squeeze his knee hard, very hard, and when Severus looked at his husband he found that Harry was looking in the direction of the dining room table with mischief in his eyes. When he followed his mate's gaze he found Michael with his hands reaching upwards, staring fixedly on the shelf his father put the candy on. Slowly floating off the shelf was the other bar of candy. It unerringly made its way to Michael's outstretched hands and the young boy's cry of triumph rang through the now-silent room.

 

"It seems Fate had another Christmas gift for you Petunia. Congratulations! Your grandson is a wizard," Severus announced smugly, waiting to hear the denial from the thin woman's mouth.

 

The only reply Severus received was the sound of Petunia's body impacting with the floor.

**Fin**


End file.
